The End of the World
by Thoughts And Pondering
Summary: “And maybe, just maybe, in a million years time, another intelligent species will wonder how the humans became extinct.”


**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this one-shot…hm…it's not my usual style of writing, I think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recgonize from the Harry Potter books. The belong to J. K. Rowling. But you knew that, right?**

**The End of the World. **

"_Do not forget the Prophecy, child, for you are the only one who can defeat him._ _Do not rebel against your fate, for it will get you no where. Do not spend too much time thinking about the past, and look towards to the future. The future, the place where things are meant to be getting better, but seem to be getting worse. Promise me, Harry, that you will triumph where I have failed. Promise me you will fight the Dark, and give the children of Hogwarts, of England, of the world, a future. Give back hope to many whom have lost it. For if there is no tomorrow, there cannot truly be a yesterday if today does not exist." _

Words spoken over four hundred years ago were remembered in Harry Potter's mind. The last words of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard in the last Safe Ages.

"_For neither can live while the other survives."_

And he hadn't lived. For the last four hundred years he had been fighting the Dark Forces on Earth, and felt like he was fighting forces beyond. He no longer knew why he was fighting.

"_For there will be not a single one left."_

The second prophecy regarding him. The one that had predicted the end of the world. And now he would be fulfilling two prophesies, and be able to pass on. The prophecy hadn't let him die. No, only his enemy could kill him.

"_For death is the next great adventure." _

Harry had always liked adventures. As a young, naïve school-boy, he had gone on so many. As an adult he had gone on too few. He had lived in a bubble, occassionaly popping bubble wrap, great Muggle invention it was.

"_They were people who really loved, magic is love, Voldemort is the most Muggle of us all!" _

And now there was no Muggles left. And they were the last two wizards. Harry raised his wand, the wand he had for four-hundred years and pointed it towards Voldemort.

"_I tire, Harry Potter." _

And he was tired, they were both tired, they wanted it to end…immortality wasn't a great thing…it was not a gift, but a curse, a _curse!_

"_For the moment it passes through your lips, you will have a half-life, a cursed life." _

Voldemort, his red eyes as soulless as ever, glanced at Harry as he circled him, the dead grass crunching slightly under his feet. The last _live_ grass anyone had seen had been in Lundin museum, fifty years ago. Amazingly, Voldemort did not raise his wand. "I tire of fighting, Harry, I am nothing but an old man now. Kill me, and all that has been done will be done."

Harry did not mutter a curse, he didn't say anything. He didn't do anything, he just kept circling. "There's no point," he whispered. "There's no point…there's nothing to be done here anymore…everyone is dead!"

"_Such as are the effects of a war lasting too much longer than it should." _

Voldemort's blood red eyes looked searchingly at Harry. "Then why should it matter, if two more die tonight." Before Harry could do anything, even react to Voldemort's words, he had cried out to the night, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of pale green light shot out of Voldemort's wand. Even though Harry could have stopped it, (The Avada Kedavra curse had been pretty much out of use ever since the counter curse was discovered in 2031) he didn't.

"_Back to where it all started…."_

They were. In the middle of the old graveyard, some graves still intact, the clouds were gone, the sky was gray, the sun seemed to have given up. He felt the curse hit him in the chest. He felt something…he wasn't sad because of his death…but it was…_release. _He was dimly aware of Voldemort's own body crumpling to the ground, the prophecy full-filled, the Dark Lord had died of old age.

"_Somewhere, someone was calling to him." _

As went through the tunnel and awaited the light. He spread his arms wide, and flew into the beyond. 

"_And maybe, just maybe, in a million years time, another intelligent species will wonder how the humans became extinct."_

**The End **

0

0

0

0

0

0

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.


End file.
